


That Lace Trimmed Danger

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Body Worship, Come play, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong loves lingerie and heels. Seunghyun loves Jiyong in lingerie and heels. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lace Trimmed Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tintatalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/gifts).



> a fic for my bbyg/sis/fav weeb tintatalk, luv u gal <333 happy birthday and i hope you enjoy it!! sorry it's a bit of a mess  
> why give gifts when you just just write smut catered to your friend's kinks? i tried to include all the things you love, with a special focus on body worship and the ji thighs aye ;-) your exact words were "YES I NEED SEUNG MAKING JIYONG FEEL INCREDIBLE". i tried to deliver. also this gets almost obscenely sappy and fluffy lol i cant help it, these two are too sweet <3  
>    
> references for jiyong's lingerie [here](http://imgur.com/gKgditJ) (NSFW!!!!!!!)  
> title from 'pretty thoughts' by alina baraz & galimatias

Jiyong is magnetic. Seunghyun has known this ever since they were kids together. There’s always been something about him that just _demands_ attention, an intangible aura that surrounds him that one just can’t help but be attracted to.

Jiyong can be so bossy, he is always forthright in what he wants and how he wants it when it comes to his professional life. The fiery leader, the one who can conceptualise the smallest details and then demand it be translated into reality. When it comes to work, Jiyong has never fucked around.

But when it comes to his personal life? Jiyong’s almost the polar opposite. He becomes this sweet little thing, almost _shy_ in a way that G-Dragon never is.

 Seunghyun used to think he was like that with everyone, that he turned down the attitude and the bitchiness whenever he wasn’t working but he quickly found out it wasn’t always so. Seungri was never spared a scathing lecture whenever he toed too close to the line (which was often, frankly speaking), and Youngbae and Seungho and all his closest friends weren’t exempt from being mercilessly mocked by Jiyong.

But Seunghyun? He’d never really been on the receiving end of it. Sure, Jiyong would tease him now and then as trainees, but in this incredibly affectionate way, and looking back on it Seunghyun realised it was what Jiyong’s attempts to flirt with him looked like.

Even if it took him a bit longer than he’d care to admit to realise that the fond glances Jiyong threw his way were anything but platonic, he always had known they had this unshakeable bond. They were always on the same wavelength, and Seunghyun connected with him in a way that he had with no one else. He could always depend on Jiyong, and he tried his damn hardest to be someone Jiyong could depend on in turn.

After they got together, the cutesy flirting never really stopped. Seunghyun could have the younger boy blushing and looking at the floor with a suggestive smirk or a dirty joke, and Seunghyun never took it for granted, just how _soft_ Jiyong became when he was around. He was almost girlish, the way he would become flustered and whine at Seunghyun to stop being such a tease.

Jiyong had never shied away from this facet of himself. He was more than happy to flounce around in skirts on stage, never complained about the make up he was painted with before performing. Seunghyun realised that he adored that about Jiyong, he loved the balance between the sharp, rough masculinity he could exude, but also a graceful and delicate femininity.

It helped that Jiyong was the prettiest person Seunghyun had ever laid eyes on. When they were teens, Seunghyun used to tease him relentlessly, calling him his ‘Princess’. Jiyong never objected, just giggled bashfully. Jiyong was always more feminine, more coquettish around him. So when they were getting changed backstage once, a few months into their relationship, Seunghyun could hardly say he was truly surprised to see a bit of lace peaking out of the top of Jiyong’s jeans.

“Are those women’s underwear?” Seunghyun had whispered with a smirk. Jiyong had flushed a pretty pink, giving an almost imperceptible nod. It had gotten Seunghyun riled up, so much so that he’d whispered how couldn’t wait to take them off with his teeth when they got home. Jiyong's eyes had widened and he _melted_ against him.

Seunghyun figured out pretty quickly that it was definitely a ‘thing’ for Jiyong; he liked wearing lingerie. So Seunghyun did his best to accommodate him, getting his manager to pick up little negligees and silk knickers in Jiyong’s size. It made Jiyong happy and to be honest, it was hot as hell.

 

 

 

“Hyung! Close your eyes, I have a present for you!” Jiyong chirps from the the bedroom. He had paused ‘Midnight in Paris’ when Owen Wilson finally kissed Marion Cotillard on the streets of Paris, and scampered off to Seunghyun’s room without a word.

Seunghyun grins to himself; Jiyong’s presents usually entail satin and lace and multiple orgasms.

 “We’re nowhere near finished Jiyong, don’t you want to wait till after they visit the Moulin Rouge?” He can’t resist teasing him.

“Don’t worry hyung, I think this’ll a bit more interesting to watch,” Jiyong retorts, voice muffled. Seunghyun wouldn’t be surprised at all.

“Eyes closed!” Jiyong calls out again, and Seunghyun obliges. 5 minutes pass, then 10 minutes pass, and not a peep from Jiyong is heard. Seunghyun’s just about to go and find him when he hears someone clearing their throat.

“You can open them now,” Jiyong says softly.

Seunghyun looks to his bedroom door and his mouth goes dry. 

Jiyong is standing in the doorway, hip cocked and an index finger tracing his bottom lip. He’s wearing a silk robe that stops just short of the tattoos on his thighs, a trim of lace around the border. Seunghyun’s eyes trace up from the elegant arch of his foot, taking in the 5 inch pumps that are encasing silk stocking-clad feet. The stockings end mid-thigh, attached to suspenders that disappear up past the hem of the robe, and Seunghyun’s brain is very close to short circuiting. The robe is cinched tight at the waist, hugging Jiyong’s slight frame, showcasing just a hint of his tantalising décolletage. Seunghyun takes in the smoky eye makeup on Jiyong’s lids, the faint blush adorning his cheeks and he can’t help but think he’s the luckiest man in the world.

“What do you think?” Jiyong’s head is tilted down, and he peers up through curled lashes.

Seunghyun lets out a slightly shaky exhale. “You are… _beautiful_ , Jiyong,” he says, getting up and walking towards his lover. 

Jiyong’s cheeks colour further at the praise, and he holds out a hand for Seunghyun to take. Seunghyun raises it up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss onto Jiyong’s knuckles, before pulling him slowly in to the bedroom.

He guides him, tugging Jiyong towards him as he walked backwards to the bed, sitting when the backs of his knees hit mattress. Jiyong stands in between his thighs, towering over him and resting his hands lightly on Seunghyun’s shoulders.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Seunghyun wonders, and Jiyong smiles and shakes his head in embarrassment.  

“Come here.” Seunghyun curls his hands around the backs of Jiyong’s thighs, urging him into his lap. Jiyong straddles him, presses his whole body flush against Seunghyun’s and wraps his arms securely around his neck. Seunghyun catches his eye with a smile before leaning forward to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Jiyong lets out a tiny sigh, eyelids fluttering shut. Seunghyun gently slots their mouths together, gentle presses of lips that deepen when he nips at a plump lower lip, and soon Jiyong is wriggling in his lap.

“Easy,” Seunghyun mumbles against his lips, as his hands glide up smooth thighs to the curve of Jiyong’s ass. Jiyong stills but lets out another sigh when Seunghyun squeezes his cheeks between his palms, kneading there.

Seunghyun lets his hands trail back down to his thighs, marvelling at how soft they are. He caresses them as he kisses Jiyong, using them to tug him even closer. He smooths over the top of Jiyong’s legs, and as lovely as the robe looks on Jiyong, Seunghyun really wants to get it off as soon as possible. He tugs at the knot, undoing it slowly and Jiyong shrugs it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his hips.

“Do you like it?” Jiyong catches his lower lip in between his teeth, eyes not reaching Seunghyun’s.

Seunghyun’s mouth opens soundlessly. Under the robe, his boyfriend is wearing a lacy black thong, straining slightly at his bulge. Above it is a thick band of lace, a garter belt, attached to which are the suspenders holding up his sheer stockings. It fits snugly at his waist, perfectly moulding to the slight curve of his hip, and contrasting so beautifully with his golden skin.

Seunghyun isn’t capable of answering Jiyong’s question at the current moment in fear of choking. Without warning, he lies back and rolls them over so he’s hovering above Jiyong. He slides down his body, making sure to caress his sides gently, till he’s kneeling on the floor between Jiyong’s legs. He pulls at them so Jiyong’s lower half is hanging off the edge of the bed.  

“Aren’t you just the most gorgeous thing in the world,” Seunghyun murmurs as he pushes Jiyong’s knees further apart, exposing the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Jiyong breath hitches slightly as Seunghyun unclips the stockings and rolls them slowly down perfectly toned legs, one at a time. He removes each heel to slip off the stockings, considers them for a second, then puts them back on Jiyong’s bare feet.

“I love it when you wear heels, your legs are even sexier than usual.” Seunghyun begins planting butterfly kisses up from Jiyong’s ankles, nipping his way up to the top of his knees. He looks up at Jiyong, who’s propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Seunghyun smirks as he begins nuzzling at the sensitive flesh of Jiyong’s inner thighs, lightly kissing there till he feels Jiyong’s hands thread in his hair. He pauses for second, before swooping down and sucking harshly at the smooth skin. Jiyong cries out as Seunghyun sucks a bruise, soothing over it with his tongue before blowing cool air on it, making him shiver.

“The best thighs in the world,” Seunghyun tells him, rubbing circles with his thumbs onto his skin. “I could fuck these thighs for hours, Jiyongie.” 

Jiyong is squirming, body so _responsive_ to every touch, every vibration Seunghyun is sending through him with that deep baritone. Seunghyun just spreads his thighs further apart and keeps sucking bruise after bruise onto to the soft flesh. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jiyong cries out, twisting his hands tighter into Seunghyun’s hair. Seunghyun ignores him in favour of licking a line right up to the crease between thigh and hip, suckling gently. God he wishes he could stay in between these thighs for the rest of his life.

When Seunghyun feels a tug at his hair, he pulls back from his ministrations to see Jiyong looking deliciously mussed up, chest heaving and a slight tremble to his figure that wasn’t there before.

“What is it, baby?” Seunghyun resumes sliding his hands up and down Jiyong’s thighs.

“Hyung, I- I need,” Jiyong starts, combing his fingers through Seunghyun’s hair. “Please, I need-”

Seunghyun shushes him. “Scoot back up on the bed,” He orders.

Jiyong pulls himself up on shaky hands, and internally Seunghyun purrs at how gorgeously dishevelled he already looks.

Seunghyun stands up, unbuttoning his shirt unhurriedly. Jiyong whines on the bed impatiently, but Seunghyun quells him with a look. He wants to take his time with this, he wants Jiyong to be madly restless, he wants to take him _apart_. Jiyong is being so delightfully submissive right now, so docile, listening to everything Seunghyun says. Out of these four walls Jiyong is in control at all times, but Seunghyun knows he loves this loss of power. He loves giving himself completely to Seunghyun, letting him bend and mould his body in any way he sees fit.

Seunghyun finally gets his shirt off, starts on his belt and he can see Jiyong’s hands trail down to between his thighs, running his fingertips over the marks he left there. He stops to admire his work, the berry coloured bruises tattooed onto flawless milky skin, the faint etching of teeth marks. Seunghyun shucks off his trousers and underwear, pausing for a moment to get a bottle of lube from the bedside table before dropping it on the mattress next to Jiyong. He crawls on the bed, kneeling back before his boyfriend. 

“On your knees, sweetheart,” Seunghyun urges, grasping at his hips to help turn him over. Jiyong complies swiftly, kneeling on the bed with both forearms planted on the mattress to steady him. 

Seunghyun’s greeted with the lovely sight of Jiyong’s barely-clothed ass bobbing in the air, and he can’t resist reaching out and give it a cheeky squeeze.

“Hyung,” Jiyong bemoans, wriggling his ass at him to prompt him to get a move on.

Seunghyun chuckles, before leaning closer in. “These are so pretty; I’d hate to ruin them.” He unclasps the hook that holds the lace band of the suspenders together, throwing it to the side. “I don’t really want you out of the underwear just yet though… I guess we’ll have to compromise." 

Seunghyun traces a line right up the seam of Jiyong with a finger, to which he presses back on eagerly. He stretches the thong to the side of one cheek, before leaning all the way in and laving his tongue right over Jiyong’s hole, already a pretty flushed pink. Jiyong bucks backwards in surprise, a moan slipping out involuntarily. “ _Ah_ …” 

Seunghyun memorises that sound, stores it in his mind for later use, before letting the lace slide back into place. He kisses a trail up Jiyong’s arched back, hands rubbing gently at his sides in soothing motions. “Gonna fuck you so good with my mouth baby,” He whispers, and Jiyong whimpers in response.

Coming back down, Seunghyun uses both hands to spread Jiyong’s cheeks as far apart as he can, one thumb hooking back the underwear, and gets to work. He starts with soft, kittenish licks over Jiyong’s hole, feeling the puckered muscle clench and unclench against him. Seunghyun’s mouth works, hot and wet, soaking Jiyong’s hole, slowly relaxing the muscle. He suckles on the rim, slowly letting his tongue dart in for just a moment before receding. Jiyong starts pushing back on his face, broken breaths coming out in a constant stream that sends bolts of lust straight to Seunghyun’s dick. Seunghyun presses his tongue in more firmly, lapping at him, and Jiyong’s hips are undulating in time.

“More- H-hyung please, more,” Jiyong gasps, and Seunghyun is more than happy to oblige.

Jiyong’s all clenched up from the attention he’s receiving but Seunghyun’s tongue works tirelessly, laving at Jiyong till he’s a complete mess, sweat beading around his temples and feet sticking in his shoes. He sticks his tongue right in, wriggling it around before catching his teeth on the sensitive rim.  Seunghyun knows that it’s becoming too much for him, that Jiyong’s caught in between wanting to keep his tongue _right there_ , and trying to evade all the sensations he’s being made to feel. Jiyong’s cock is straining against the lace of the thong and Seunghyun cups it gently for a moment, tracing his fingers over the dips in the fabric.

“Seunghyun, wait,” He pants, but Seunghyun doesn’t, he just keeps thrusting his tongue into Jiyong, making him let out a high pitched moan.

 “Hyung, please, I want to come on your cock,” Jiyong all but begs, but still Seunghyun ignores him, reaching for the lube with one hand and dexterously managing to slick up two fingers. He reaches towards the puckered hole, and it’s easy as sin to slip a finger in when Jiyong’s this worked up. He searches forward till he finds that little bump, that spot that is guaranteed to make Jiyong see stars, and presses on it firmly. 

“Fuck!” Jiyong squeals, hips racing forward to find some kind of relief but Seunghyun just grips at him and pulls him back sharply, sliding another finger in and massaging at Jiyong’s prostate while still flicking his tongue in and out.

Seunghyun _loves_ this. He loves watching Jiyong fall apart, getting so overstimulated he starts whimpering into the sheets. He loves taking him apart piece by piece with just his mouth and fingers, building him up slowly and letting him come apart at the seams. His own cock is aching, but he ignores it in favour of crooking his fingers against Jiyong’s prostate and sucking at his entrance.

Jiyong’s hands are clenched tightly in the sheets, twisting them as his orgasm looms. “I’m going to- oh fuck I’m so close,” He keens, back arching into an even steeper curve. 

Seunghyun breathes hotly against him. “So _come_.”

Jiyong obeys with this breathy high pitched moan, hips still rocking back onto Seunghyun’s face as his tongue and fingers fuck him through it.

“Ahh- oh god, _fuck_ ,” He pants, collapsing on the bed.

Seunghyun turns him over, looking down at his ruined underwear with a raised brow. “Such a shame, I really liked these.” He pulls at the side and lets it snap back into place. 

Jiyong managed to choke out a laugh, still breathless. “You’re paying for the dry cleaning bill.”

Seunghyun grins, and pulls down the flimsy lace in question, flinging it off the bed. He ducks down and licks the remaining mess off Jiyong’s softening cock, making sure to clean up every last bit of cum. Jiyong whines and tries to push him off, still hypersensitive from his orgasm, and Seunghyun bites at his hip before crawling up and looming over Jiyong’s petite body with his own. He ducks down to give him a devastating kiss, more tongue than anything, and Jiyong responds eagerly as usual, hands cupping either side of his face. He groans at the taste of his own cum, a sound Seunghyun greedily swallows up.

Jiyong manages to hook a leg over Seunghyun’s side, running a heel up the back of his thigh before pushing him to the side, swinging himself up upright till he’s perched on Seunghyun’s lap. He slides down till Seunghyun’s hard cock catches between his wet cheeks and grinds in small, teasing motions. “Shall we do something about this?” Jiyong says, coy.

Seunghyun licks his lips, looking up at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Jiyong picks up the bottle of lube from where Seunghyun left it, squirting some onto his palms and warming it up between his hands. He reaches down and grasps the base of Seunghyun’s cock, sliding his hands up till the entire length is slick with lube, and slowly starts jacking him off.

“You make the prettiest noises when you come, Ji,” Seunghyun tells him as he raises himself, positioning the head of his dick right at his entrance. Jiyong can’t help but blush again.

Seunghyun grips his hips firmly, sliding him down. “You look so pretty when you blush too.”

Jiyong’s mouth is hanging open, eyes closed as Seunghyun guides him all the way, cradling him in his lap. Seunghyun sits up, and Jiyong wraps his legs around the taller man’s waist, the sharp points of his heels digging into his back, and anchors himself on broad shoulders.

“In fact, I think you’re just pretty all the damn time,” Seunghyun noses into the crook of his neck, mind reeling with how _good_ Jiyong feels around him, hot and tight and wet, and it’s _consuming_ him.

Jiyong bares more of his neck to Seunghyun, allowing him full access to kiss and lick his way up the column of his throat, while he shallowly grinds down on him.

“ _Hyung_ …” He exhales as Seunghyun bites at his pulse point.

Jiyong starts rolling his hips, rising off Seunghyun’s cock and slowly descending again at a pace that feels infuriatingly good, using his shoulders to push himself up. Seunghyun’s palms are pressing bruises into his skin, and he meets Jiyong thrust for thrust. Their bodies heave and move together in a learned synchronisation, until it’s hard to tell when Jiyong ends and Seunghyun begins.

Seunghyun can tell when Jiyong’s thighs and arms start to ache by the quake in his body, the way he inhales sharply as he rises, so he slowly lowers his head onto the pillow, cradling Jiyong and pulling him down too. Jiyong's cock, back to full hardness, brushes against his stomach, leaving a messy trail of pre-cum.

“You feel so good,” Jiyong whispers against his lover’s neck, burrowing his way in there.

Seunghyun kisses the top of his head, then plants his feet on the mattress for better leverage, and begins to fuck up into Jiyong in long strokes. Jiyong keeps making those delicious little noises, these gasping whines at the top of his throat in time to Seunghyun’s thrusts. Their sweat is mingling and the heat between their bodies is almost unbearable but they make no move to pull away from each other. Jiyong starts pushing back down onto Seunghyun’s cock a little more desperately, and Seunghyun takes it as summons to fuck up more sharply, cock sliding against Jiyong’s prostate with every stroke.

“ _Oh_ … oh god, fuck… _Oppa_ …”

Seunghyun’s entire body alights with that moniker, and he can feel himself rapidly approaching climax. “Mm?” 

“ _Please_ , oppa.”

“Such a good boy, always saying please.” 

Seunghyun pounds up into him, drinking up every cry that falls from Jiyong’s lips with relish. He grasps at Jiyong’s cock, stroking at it and running a thumb down the slit. The sound of flesh slapping together is so obscene, so deafening in the room that Seunghyun almost doesn’t catch that breathy moan Jiyong makes as he comes again, hot and sticky in his hand. And just like that, the combination of that intoxicating noise and the feeling of Jiyong squeezing around him pushes him over the edge, he comes with a low groan, filling Jiyong up to the brim.

 Seunghyun pants harshly into the crook of Jiyong’s neck as he wraps his arms tighter around Jiyong’s trembling body. They lie there for a few minutes, coming down from their high, still attached. Seunghyun gently rolls them over and pulls out of Jiyong, planting kisses down his sternum. He looks down at the impossibly lewd sight of his cum leaking out of Jiyong, and he pushes it back in with a finger. Jiyong bats at him feebly. “ _Oppa_.”

“Don’t say that, you’ll make me get hard again,” Seunghyun chastises, rolling away from him to get the baby wipes from the bedside drawer. He warms it up in his hands before mopping up Jiyong’s stomach, then his own. He wipes up Jiyong’s cleft, slowly, just to see Jiyong squirm.

“C-can’t,” Jiyong stutters, edging away from his touch.

Seunghyun chuckles, throwing the wipe in the bin. He scoots further down the mattress to prise the heels off Jiyong’s feel, leaning down to place them at the foot of the bed. He takes a moment to admire Jiyong’s sprawled form before lying by his side, soothing the hair away from his forehead and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You were so good for me.”

Jiyong curls into him, a hand tracing up his chest and clinging onto his shoulder. “How do you always know what I want? I barely have to say anything and you just _know_.”

“That’s oppa’s job,” Seunghyun grins impishly.

Jiyong giggles. 

“Jiyong, I _like_ making you feel good. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile, or hearing your laugh, or watching you come. I like to be the reason behind it.” Seunghyun grabs Jiyong’s hand and interlocks their fingers, bringing it up to his mouth and brushing his lips against slender fingers.

Jiyong gazes up at him, expression filled with nothing but devotion and _that_ , that look right there is what Seunghyun lives for. _Exquisite_ , Seunghyun thinks.

Seunghyun catches his chin in between his index and this thumb and tilts Jiyong’s head up for a kiss. It’s sweet and heady, just like Jiyong. Seunghyun sweeps Jiyong up, embracing him and not letting their mouths part for more than a second. They get lost in the kiss, and Seunghyun could almost forget that the world exists outside the two of them. He pulls back and presses his forehead against Jiyong’s. “I love you.”

Jiyong rubs a thumb across the cut of his jawline, stroking up to his cheekbone. “I know.”

Seunghyun smiles and leans back down again to press a kiss to his throat. “By the way,” He mumbles against the salty tang of Jiyong’s skin. “Where’d you get the heels from?”

“Ordered them online,” Jiyong grants more access to his neck. “Don’t think I don’t know how much you love me in women’s clothes.”

“Guilty as charged,” Seunghyun smirks. “Like I said, you’re just so _pretty_.”

Jiyong huffs a laugh, and drags Seunghyun’s face back up to his. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
